1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ovens and, more particularly, to a combined oven and rotisserie.
2. Prior Art
Portable electric rotisserie ovens are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,362 discloses one type of portable electric rotisserie oven. However, most existing rotisserie ovens are large dedicated units which take up a lot of room and can only perform a rotisserie function. In addition, most of these rotisserie ovens are cumbersome and complicated to use.
Electric toaster ovens are generally well known in the art. For example, Applica Consumer Products, Inc. sells an electronic toaster oven broiler under the model number TR06100CT which includes a removable food support rack, and a control system with a broil/oven temperature selector, a toast light/dark selector, and a timer selector. However, existing electric toaster ovens are not adapted to provide a rotisserie function.
Rotisserie skewer prong assemblies in the past have been usually held in position by a screw-down mechanism. Such screw-down mechanisms can be hard to use due to contamination of the threads with grease or food, cross threading the assembly, or possibly losing the locking screw; making locking impossible.
Food temperature probes are usually stored in a kitchen drawer and often become displaced or broken. Monitoring cavity temperature for a small rotisserie oven is usually not done due to the complication and expense to make this practical.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an electric oven is provided having a frame; top heating elements connected to the frame; a control connected to the heating elements; a food support rack removably connected to the frame between the top and bottom; a drive comprising a motor connected to the frame; and a rotisserie skewer removably connected to the drive. The rotisserie skewer is located between the top heating elements and the bottom. The control has an oven temperature and broil selector, and a timer selector.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an oven rotisserie skewer assembly is provided comprising a skewer rod adapted to be located in a heating area of an oven rotisserie with opposite ends connected to opposite lateral sides of the heating area; and an end skewer member mounted to the skewer rod. The end skewer member comprises multiple skewer spikes and a leaf spring retainer. The leaf spring retainer has a deflectable cantilevered section with a hole therethrough. The skewer rod extends through the hole. A side of the hole is biased against the skewer rod to frictionally retain the end skewer member on the skewer rod.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an electric oven is provided comprising a frame forming a cooking area; heating elements connected to the frame in the cooking area; a control connected to the heating elements; and a food temperature probe adapted to be inserted into food. The food temperature probe is removably connected to the frame. When the temperature probe is connected to the frame, and not directly connected to food, the temperature probe is adapted to indicate temperature in the cooking area.